


Pearls

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VinF&D list ‘finish this story challenge’ - Start with this paragraph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

_The school of hard knocks had taught Vin determination if nothing else. No one would ever call him a quitter. "You're a Tanner, don't ever forget it." His mother's words resounded in his head as he picked himself up yet again._

He rolled onto his knees and waited a moment until he stopped slipping, then gingerly brought one leg forward until his foot rested on the slick surface. With equal caution, Vin balanced on one foot as he slowly rose to a crouched position and got his other foot under him. He slid forward a few inches, but waved his outstretched arms and managed to remain on his feet.

Vin sighed and slowly straightened until he could glance around without having to move his head much. All around him, others were having a grand old time while he was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Alone. Stranded. He sighed again.

It had all looked so simple from the sidelines. So how had he ended up in such a pickle? And how was he supposed to get back?

A high pitched scraping sound to his right caused Vin to flinch and almost go down again. Only a friendly hand on his arm kept him from falling.

He regained his balance and looked into concerned green eyes. "Thanks."

"You’re quite welcome," Ezra said, frowning slightly. "Would you like some assistance?"

Vin sighed and looked away. "Hell, Ezra, you can see I don’t know what I’m doing."

Ezra pursed his lips to hide a grin. "There’s no shame in not knowing how to do something, Vin. I think you were the one who told me that."

Vin met Ezra’s amused gaze and had to grin. "Okay, so you gonna show me how to do this, or stand there smirkin’ all night?"

Ezra grinned and nodded. With one hand on Vin’s arm, he moved forward at a gentle pace. "Ice skating is not that much different than roller blading, Vin, and I know you excel at that particular past-time. All you need to do is…"

Vin listened, nodded and followed Ezra’s example and soon he was sliding across the ice, enjoying himself with everyone else. He grinned to himself. No, his ma’s boy wasn’t a quitter, and he wouldn’t ever forget he was a Tanner, but one thing she hadn’t had time to teach him was that it was okay to let your friends help you. Fortunately, he’d found six good friends who were plenty good at demonstrating that particular pearl of wisdom.

The end


End file.
